False Light
by rajanakhi
Summary: Yuki, an angel who is set to inherit the kingdom God left behind, hates demons with a passion. At least, he thinks he does. However, as Yuki tries to come to terms with his feelings, a political war for Heaven breaks out. Reposted after I deleted it lol.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

**--xXx--**

Uesegi "Yuki" Eiri wandered through the palace gardens, completely oblivious to whatever it was his idiotic brother was babbling about.

"Yuki?…Yuki?…YUKI!"

Yuki looked up from the rose he had unconsciously been tearing to shreds, slightly startled.

"You haven't been listening to anything I've said, have you?" Tastsuha stated, glaring at him. Yuki looked at his younger brother, irritation plainly evident in his eyes.

"…Do I ever?"

Tatsuha stared at his older brother in shock in exasperation.

"I can't believe it! Here I am telling you the best news our country has heard for the past 11 years and you're ignoring me."

"…" Yuki was once again distracted, this time by one of the beautiful courtiers who blushed and giggled when she noticed Yuki watching her. Yuki looked back at his brother only to be met with a glare so venomous he was surprised he didn't shrivel up and die. I thought I was the only one that could glare like that. This must mean his news is actually important. "Alright, I'm listening."

Tatsuha's expression relaxed. "As I've been trying to say, we've finally captured a demon and brought it here with out it dying." Yuki stared at his brother with an unrecognizable look in his eyes.

"Who is it?"

Tatsuha looked up at his brother. "Who's who?"

"The prisoner you idiot." Yuki said, looking as if he wanted to strangle his younger brother.

"Oh." Tatsuha grinned up at the elder Uesegi. "They don't know yet. But they're having a meeting discussing the situation right now in the main council room. …Which reminds me…There was something else I was supposed to tell you…"

"…I'm supposed to be at the meeting, aren't I." Yuki stated.

"Yeah! How did you know?" Tatsuha asked, but Yuki was already gone.

**--At The Meeting--**

"If you ask me we should just kill the monster and get it over with. He will only cause trouble otherwise."

"No, we can't kill him! He probably has valuable information, which we need if we want to defeat the demons."

The council had been arguing over what to do with the prisoner for the last 6 hours. Yuki was beginning to wish his brother had forgotten to tell him about the meeting all together. Glancing around, Yuki made sure no one was watching him before quietly slipping out of the council room. Once out of the room, he made his way down to the dungeons to see this prisoner. He quickly walked past the guard who lay asleep on the stairs, not really bothering to be quiet. The only problem was, he realized, he had absolutely no idea where the heck this guy was locked up, and the prison was by no means considered small. He decided he would find out where the prisoner was being kept and come back at a later time. Just as he turned to leave however, he heard a voice drifted through the air, reverberating off the cold, stonewalls. Intrigued, Yuki made his way down the hall toward the voice.

_Lie down with me my dear_

_Lie down_

_Under stormy night, tell nobody_

_My brother, where do you intend to go tonight?_

_I heard that you missed your connecting flight_

_To the Blue Ridge Mountains, _

He followed the voice down a hallway, getting lost a couple of times due to the voice echoing off of the walls and mixing him up.

_You're ever welcome with me any time you like_

_Let's drive to the countryside, leave behind some green-eyed look-a-likes_

_So no one gets worried, no_

_So no one gets worried, no_

He finally came to the cell the voice was coming from. Looking in he saw a boy who looked no older than 17, but with immortals it was hard to tell. The boy had shockingly pink hair and was lying on his back with his eyes closed as he sang. Yuki stood there, entranced by the boy with the beautiful voice.

_But Sean, don't get careless_

_I'm sure it'll be fine_

_I love you, I love you_

_Oh brother of mine_

As Yuki listened, a kind of daze took over him and he realized there was no way he could let this boy be harmed in any way. A plan began to formulate in his mind. The only problem was getting the rest of the counsel to go along with it.

_In the quivering forest_

_Where the shivering dog rests_

_Our good grandfather_

_Built a wooden nest_

_And the river got frozen_

_And the home got snowed in_

_And the yellow moon glowed bright_

_Till the morning light_

_Terrible am I child?_

_Even if you don't mind_

The boys voice got suddenly quieter and Yuki had to strain to hear what he was saying.

_In the quivering forest_

_Where the shivering dog rests_

_Our good grandfather_

_Built a wooden nest_

_And the river got frozen_

_And the home got snowed in_

_And the yellow moon glowed bright_

_Till the morning light_

_Terrible am I child?_

_Even if you don't mind_

_No..._

Suddenly Yuki knew exactly how get the people of the counsel to support him. He rushed out of the dungeons and burst through the counsel room doors.

"I know how to get the information!"

**--xXx--**

Ok so there's that. Tell me what you think. Song was Blue Ridge Mountains by The Fleet Foxes. I just like that song so I put it in. :D


	2. On Trial

Disclaimer:is this really necessary? I don't own gravitation!!!

**--xXx--**

Shuichi sat on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest and stared at the damp stonewall in front of him; when he imagined Heaven, this was not what he thought of. He had been in this prison for about five days now and was starting to feel slightly claustrophobic. Shuichi sighed, drawing his knees even closer and burying his face in his arms, he blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill. He hated this! Not just the being in prison part but also not knowing what was happening to his friends. _'Well,'_ Shuichi thought optimistically, _'at least they don't know who I am. I'm sure if they did I would be dead by now. …Either that or in immense pain.' _Shuichi shuddered at the thought and resolved to never let them find out his heritage. _'Still, I hope they let me out soon...'_

As if in answer to his plea, the door to his cell opened and a guard stepped. _'That's another problem with this place,'_ Shuichi mused as the guard secured his hands together and led him out of the cell, _'They're all so beautiful.'_ Sure Demons were good-looking, but there was just something special about angels that Shuichi was indisputably attracted to. Being near so many of them was starting to drive him crazy.

**--xXx--**

Yuki stared at his reflection in the mirror, going over the plan in his head. He was still unsure of what it was that possessed him to stand up to the counsel that day for that stupid demon. After all, Demons were the vilest beings in the universe; according to his old tutor, they had no right to even live. Yuki sighed, God, how had gotten himself into this.

**--Flashback--**

"I know how to get the information!"

The entire counsel swerved around to stare at Yuki.

"Prince Uesegi, how nice of you to join us." Lord Hayate said in a scathing voice. "You know one would expect the future leader of this kingdom to be a little more…concerned with its affairs. Instead you see fit to leave in the middle of the most important counsel meeting to date." Lord Hayate smirked, maybe now the people would see what an irresponsible leader this man would make.

"Lord Hayate, while you and the other members were in here arguing with each other, I was out finding a way to get your information."

"Yes we know already. All we have to do is torture him for a few hours and he'll give in. After that we can just kill him."

"No! We can't. I won't allow that." Yuki said sharply, but being very careful not to lose his cool. "That whole idea violates our laws, the laws written by God himself."

"What does it matter if we follow those laws or not?! God is not around to see, is He now! He left, abandoned us 100 years ago without any explanation! And now we are in the middle of a war that does not look like it will be ending anytime soon. So if torturing some stupid demon will help us win then why not? …And since when do you care about the laws, dear Prince."

"Because, even though we can't see Him, hear Him, or talk to Him, it does not mean that He is not still watching over us! The humans have lived for centuries without ever once seeing Him!" Yuki said, pointedly ignoring Lord Hayate's last comment.

After a few days of debates, Yuki narrowly won, much to Lord Hayate's disdain, and a plan was formed.

**--End Flashback--**

Yuki shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Why did he want to protect this idiotic demon so badly? So the brat had a nice voice. Big deal! Didn't every other angel in Heaven sing just as beautifully? _'Whatever,'_ Yuki thought, _'All I have to do is walk in there, defend the stupid brat and the counsel promised they would take care of it from there.'_ Glancing at the clock, Yuki realized with horror that he only had ten minutes to get down there before the trial was supposed to end. Hopefully they were moving slower than expected.

**--xXx--**

Shuichi was led into a spacious, white courtroom filled with amber light that poured in through large, glass windows. Fortunately, he was so captivated by the general beauty of the room that he did not notice every single angel in the room glaring at him vehemently, if he had he would have been much more worried about this trial.

After calling the court into order, the judge listed the offenses laid against Shuichi, some of which included killing angels (something Shuichi had never actually done, although actively involved with the war he hadn't done any real fighting), refusing to cooperate with the angels (this one was true, Shuichi still refused to tell them his name), and disobeying God's laws (This was disputable depending on how God's laws were interpreted).

After a few angels testified against Shuichi, mostly spewing nonsense about how he had brutally murdered their friends, the jury left to decide his fate. About thirty minutes later they returned with the verdict. One of the angels stood up and, looking directly at the judge, said," We declare the demon guilty of all charges and he is to be executed as soon as possible."

Shuichi stared at the angel in shock. Surely this wasn't happening, He had expected the angels to be harsh but this seemed a little extreme. 'They didn't even allow me to speak for myself! This whole thing is positively unjust!' Shuichi thought angrily.

"Are there any objections?" The judge asked. (A/N I'm pretty sure judges don't actually do this but for my story and purposes, they do). "No one?" The judge continued looking around.

Shuichi was on the verge of defending himself when the courtroom doors were thrown open.

**--xXx--**

Yuki Stormed in through the doors, praying he wasn't too late. He knew the judge was aware of the plan, he just hoped the judge would not condemn the demon brat if he was late. Glancing around, Yuki could tell the judgment had already been passed simply by the look on the demons face.

"Prince Uesegi," the judge stated," how kind of you to join us. How may we assist you?"

Yuki stared at the judge," I have an objection to your ruling."

"Oh really. And what might that be?"

"It violates our most sacred law. We cannot kill someone as punishment. You know this. Everyone knows this." Yuki stated.

"But surely dear Prince, this does not apply to demons. I mean who really cares what happens to him."

Yuki gave the judge an icy glare. 'What the fuck is this guy doing? Didn't the counsel inform him of our plan?' "Either way as future ruler of this country I cannot allow you to do this. That is final." Yuki said sharply.

"Very well your highness. The counsel will be given four weeks to decide a new fate for him. In the meantime we shall just stick the demon back in his cell."

"What?" Yuki spoke without thinking. "We can't do that. Those cells are so unclean." He said with disgust.

"Ok then. I hereby leave the demon in your care, Prince Uesegi." The judge said before dismissing the court with the gavel. There was a flurry of activity as the entire courtroom flocked to the doors, trying to make an escape before they got to experience their Prince's infamous anger.

". . . WHAT!!"

"Sorry," the judge whispered, smiling slightly," counsels orders."

**--xXx--**

R&R Kudasai!


	3. Saved

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**--xXx--**

Shuichi watched transfixed as an unbelievably beautiful angel with golden hair stormed into the room. Shuichi was surprised to hear the judge refer to man as 'Prince Uesegi' but even more shocked when the Prince defended Shuichi. He stared at the angel in front of him, lost in a sort of stunned trance. Shuichi finally snapped back to reality just in time to hear the judge declare that his fate would be decided in four weeks and for that time he was to live with this Prince Uesegi guy. Speaking of the prince, Shuichi turned just in time to see him exiting the building in a very similar manner to the way he had entered. Not wanting to be left behind in room of rather upset angels, Shuichi quickly hopped out of his chair and ran after the tall blonde.

As he pushed open the two giant doors, Shuichi was met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The prison was below the courthouse so Shuichi had never seen what the rest of the city looked like. To be honest, it didn't even look like a city, the buildings, made of flawless white marble, which seemed to be styled after the ancient Greek and Roman architecture. Also, exquisite water attractions were lined with beautiful cherry blossom trees and willow trees, the whole place seemed to have an ethereal glow about it. Shuichi could only stare at the beauty of it all in awe, until the voices of the guards behind him shook him out of his trance. Not wanting to wait and see if they had changed their mind, Shuichi ran off in the direction he had last seen the prince go. After catching up, Shuichi followed him around a pool of glittering, crystal water on a path that Shuichi assumed would lead them to the castle (because all princes lived in castles of course). They walked for a while in silence since Shuichi was slightly unsure of what to say. Normally he would be blabbering on and on about how grateful he was, but this man, as beautiful as he was, had a very intimidating don't-fuck-with-me aura. Shuichi had just about plucked up the courage to speak when the angel suddenly whirled around to glare at Shuichi.

"What are you? A dog? I swear if you keep following me around like this I'm going to take you straight back to the courtroom and take back my objection."

Shuichi just gazed up into the entrancing amber eyes, totally transfixed. He didn't even realize he was staring until the angel gave an exasperated sigh, turned around, and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Shuichi yelled, running after him," You can't just save someone then say something like that. It's rude!"

"No offense brat but if I had known that saving you would result in you having to live with me for the next four weeks, then I would never in my life have done it. And can't you at least walk beside me instead of behind me?"

Shuichi stared up the angel with hurt eyes. This guy may be attractive but he was a jerk!

Yuki groaned inwardly. He did not want to have to put up with this right now. Maybe he could shove the kid off on his brother or that idiot Sakuma. Then he remembered Ryuichi was off fighting somewhere. Oh well, Tatsuha would work. "Come on brat." He said finally, "we aren't going to get anywhere just standing around."

After a couple more minutes of walking, Shuichi spoke," Can't you just fly us up there?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I'm cold and it's dark out. I can't even see where I'm stepping!"

Yuki looked around. The brat was right. He had been so preoccupied with his plot to dump the kid off on his brother that he didn't notice the sun had set. The only reason he hadn't tripped was because he had walked this path so many times.

"It doesn't matter, we're almost there." Yuki said, quickly recognizing where he was. Two minutes later they arrived at the castle.

"Wow." Shuichi whispered in awe. He couldn't tell if it was the moonlight reflecting off the walls or if it was the castle itself that gave off the soft imperial glow.

"Come on." Yuki said, "stop staring and follow me, unless you want to get lost." He then led the way through a maze of corridors before finally stopping in front of two rather large double doors. After letting Shuichi inside, Yuki looked at him, noticing for the first time how incredibly thin and dirty he was. "Brat go take a bath, I'll find you some new clothes and have someone prepare some food. The bath is through the door at the end of the hallway to your left." With that he left, obviously not even considering the fact that Shuichi could just run off – either that or he just didn't care.

**--xXx--**

Shuichi smiled with content as he sank into the warm, relaxing water, pondering the bizarre events of the day. He had gone from living in a disgusting prison cell to staying in the rooms of a handsome prince in a beautiful castle. It seemed strange that even though he was a prisoner of war, his life had never been better. After Shuichi left the warm comfort of the bath and changed into the clean clothes he found laying out for him, Shuichi headed to the room they had entered into so he could curl up on one of the big couches he had seen. He had just gotten comfortable and was about to doze off when the doors to the room were thrown wide open.

"YUKI!! Yuki where are you?"

Shuichi sat up with a start and stared over at the intruder. The man had black hair and eyes and greatly resembled the Prince. Upon seeing Shuichi he became immediately exited and ran over to him. "Hi! I'm Tatsuha, Yuki's younger brother. You must be the guy who has to live with my dear brother." He said in what sounded like one breath. "What's your name?"

"Oh, um, it's Shuichi." This guy seemed nice and besides, as long as he didn't give his family name, he would be fine. "I thought the judge called your brother by a different name. I can't seem to remember what though." Changing the subject quickly.

"Well, his real name is Uesegi Eiri, but I like to call him Yuki."

"Yuki." Shuichi murmured thoughtfully," I like it, it fits him."

"Tatsuha." Came a voice from the doorway," What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come here."

"Aw, but I wanted to meet Shu-chan!"

"…Shu-chan? Whatever. Ok, you've met him. Now leave." Yuki said, shoving his brother out of the room and slamming the door closed. Yuki turned to find Shuichi giving the door a weird look and muttering something about not being a girl. It was then that Yuki realized just how vibrantly pink the kid's hair was and how incredibly purple his large, innocent eyes were. He had to admit, they looked kind of…cute. Yuki shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the weird thoughts. "Hey kid are you just going to stare at the door all day or what?"

Shuichi glared at Yuki. "I'm not a kid so stop calling me that!"

"Oh really, you look like you're 15."

"I'm 19 years old for your information!" Shuichi said, feeling slightly offended. (A/N one demon/angel year is the equivalent of 100 human years).

"Alright calm down brat, I believe you."

"Don't call me a brat either!"

"Well I most certainly am not calling you Shu-chan if that's what you want!"

"I never told your brother to call me that! I told him to call me Shuichi."

"Shuichi huh?" Yuki pretended to think about it for a while. "No, I think I like 'brat' more, it suites you much better. Anyway come here, I have a present for you."

"Really?!" Shuichi asked, his purple eyes lighting up with excitement, immediately forgetting Yuki's 'brat' comment.

"Yeah!" Yuki said with fake enthusiasm, "Close your eyes and I'll give it to you."

**--xXx--**

Read & Review sil-vous-plait


	4. No More Magic

Disclaima: see other chapters.

**--xXx--**

"Ok. I need you to come over here and hold out your wrist. Keep your eyes closed."

"Sure!" Shuichi responded enthusiastically, stumbling blindly over in the general direction of Yuki.

Yuki smirked at the naïveté of his young new roommate. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a wide bracelet made of a milky white substance that seemed to swirl within all set in pure silver. The instant the metal came in contact with Shuichi's skin, Yuki heard a sharp intake of breath. By the time the bracelet was fully clasped on his wrist, the demon had collapsed onto the ground in a dead faint.

Yuki looked down at the limp body that was sprawled across the floor and groaned, suddenly realizing a flaw in his plan. Yuki muttered bitterly but nonetheless, picked up the fallen demon, and proceeded to carry him into the room that had been set up, deciding he couldn't very well leave the boy lying right in front of the entrance. Yuki gently laid Shuichi down onto the bed and pulled the covers over the small body. His hand reached out on its own accord and brushed the silky, pink hair away from the demons face. A sharp knock at the door shook him from his trance, causing his hand to swiftly recoil. Yuki stared at in revulsion, suddenly disgusted that he had allowed himself to touch a demon that way. What was wrong with him? Same sex relationships were forbidden in Heaven. That was, after all, the reason Lucifer had been kicked out in the first place; he had fallen in love with a human male.

Walking over to the door, he pulled it open and came fact to face with his dear, conniving brother-in-law. "What do you want Tohma?"

"I wanted to see you of course." Tohma Seguchi said smiling his usual smile and seating himself on one of the couches. "Can't I come visit my favorite person every now and then?"

"If it were anyone else I would say yes. But you? No. You don't visit people for no reason. Not even me. So I'll ask you again. What do you want?"

"Ah Eiri-san, nothing gets past you, does it? Very well. I wanted to see for myself if it was true."

"If what was true? The fact that I have a stupid demon brat living with me now? Yes, that is true. He's currently passed out right now or else I would introduce you to him. If that's all you came for then you can leave now." Yuki said coldly. Now was to a good time to deal with relatives.

"Very well Eiri-san, I will go. But please, whatever you do, don't get attached to him. You know the counsel plans to-"

"I know what the counsel's plans are!" Yuki hissed, not understanding why talking about this was upsetting him so much, "I am, after all, in charge of it! Now if you don't have anything else to say then leave!"

Tohma just smiled at his Yuki one last time before leaving. As the door closed, Yuki let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He glanced towards the room where Shuichi slept, debating whether or not he should go check on him again. The bracelet he had put on Shuichi was one of Heaven's greatest and most ancient artifacts. Its sole purpose was to serve as a sponge, soaking up all magical abilities the wearer had. The last time it had been used, and the main reason it had been made, was during Lucifer's banishment from Heaven. Supposedly the effects of the bracelet would take anywhere from an hour to a day to wear off, depending on the strength of the wearer. Seeing how small and fragile Shuichi seemed, Yuki suspected it would take over a day. Deciding he would check on Shuichi in the morning Yuki went to take a shower and fell asleep shortly after.

**--The Next Morning--**

Shuichi awoke before the sun had risen. His whole body felt drained and tired, as if something had sucked all the energy from his body. Feeling a slight weight on his left wrist, he lifted it up to inspect it. On it was a dark crimson bracelet made of some swirling substances. Entranced, he watched the shadowy red substance twist and turn within its casing until he couldn't hold his arm up any longer and fell back under the waves of unconsciousness.

**--xXx--**

Rays of sunlight shone through the large window in Yuki's room, filling the room with light and greatly irritating Yuki Eiri because it had forced him to wake up. He went through his morning routine, blissfully forgetting about his guest…until he was halfway through breakfast. He slowly finished his breakfast before getting up to check on "The Brat" as he fondly decided to nickname him.

Pushing the door open, his eyes fell immediately to the arm that lay on top of the covers, the one he had put the bracelet on. Yuki's amber eyes widened in shock when he saw the color the bracelet had turned: red. Dark red. He stared in disbelief. This was impossible! The bracelet, besides serving as a nullifier for magic, had one other ability. Depending on the magic level of the individual wearing it, the bracelet would turn a different color. Red signified the strongest dark magic level, second only to black (but since only Lucifer could achieve that level, it wasn't counted). There was no way this idiot could be that powerful! Obviously age had made this artifact faulty…hopefully. Shuichi's body tensed and Yuki barely had time to mask his shock before Shuichi's amethyst eyes fluttered open.

"Yuki?" He asked, struggling to sit up. Upon feeling the drained sensation again, he quickly remembered the bracelet and turned to glare at Yuki. "What did you do to me?! Why do I feel so weak? What is this thing you put on me?"

"Calm down brat! It's just a safety precaution!" Powerful or not, Shuichi couldn't do anything with that bracelet on. "As long as you have that bracelet on you won't be able to do magic so don't bother trying unless you want to feel worse than you do right now."

"Can you take it off if I promise to be good and not do any magic? PLEASE!!"

"No. Sorry kid."

"We've gone over this Yuki, I'm 19 years old! I'm not a kid! How old are you anyway? You don't look very much older than me."

"I'm 23."

"See! That's only…um…"

"Four years idiot."

"Yeah! Only four years. That's hardly anything."

"Well whatever. Judging by the way your yelling at me, you must have gotten your strength back. That's to bad. I was hoping you wouldn't be able to get out of bed for the next four weeks. That way I wouldn't have to put up with you."

"Yuki!! Why are you so mean to me? I never did anything to you. But you're right, I have all my energy back now!" He exclaimed in excitement, jumping out bed and running around the entire complex to prove it. "Yuki! Yuki! Are you gonna take me on a tour of Heaven today? PLEASE!!"

"No. Fuck no."

Shuichi stopped running and looked up at Yuki with the most pitiful expression he could muster. "Yuki! Why not? Do you hate me?" Shuichi whined, sniffling a little for good measure.

"Well I certainly wouldn't say I like you." Yuki said bluntly, not moved by Shuichi's childish antics in the least – at least not until he saw the wounded looke that crossed Shuichi's face. Fortunately another of Shuichi's innocent smiles quickly replaced it.

"Don't be sill Yuki! Everyone likes me!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything; why waste his breath on someone as strange as this? Instead of continuing the conversation, Yuki turned and started walking toward the door with every intention of locking Shuichi in the room and leaving him there for the next four weeks.

Shuichi, however, seemed to realize Yuki's plan and darted through the door right ahead of Yuki. "Yuki please!!! Just take me on a tour! What harm could I do? I mean it's not like I can do any magic anyway." Shuichi exclaimed, sending a glare at Yuki as he said the last part.

Yuki stared down into bright purple eyes that were shinning with hope. There was just no way he could crush a spirit like this. Knowing he would probably regret this later he sighed and consented. "Fine. I'll give you a tour. But only if you promise to do exactly as I say when we're out in public."

"I promise! I promise! Hey can Tats-chan come too?"

"Definitely not! One idiot is enough." Yuki grumbled.

**--xXx--**

Review if you so desire! I would greatly appreciate it if you did! Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, feel free to point them out.


	5. Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**--xXx--**

"NO! I like my hair the way it is! Don't touch it!" Shuichi yelled, running around the room with his arms held protectively over his head.

"Damn it brat! Can't you hold still for five seconds?"

"NO!"

"Ha! Gotcha!" Yuki yelled triumphantly after he had finally managed to grab hold of Shuichi's arm. "This is only going to take a second so stop squirming."

"No, I won't! It's going to hurt I know it!" Shuichi yelled, shutting his eyes tightly. He felt a brief tingling sensation flow through his body followed by Yuki relinquishing his hold on Shuichi's arm. Shuichi slowly opened his eyes and raised a hand to his head, pulling some of his bangs down in front of his eyes so he could see them better. Shuichi's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. His once beautiful pink hair was now black. The blackest black possible. Running over to a mirror for a better look, Shuichi was greeted with another surprise.

"YUKI!! You didn't say anything about changing my eye color!! I look awful now!" Shuichi exclaimed in horror.

"You think so? I like this a lot better. It's less annoying." Yuki said, surveying the now blue eyed and black haired boy with mock interest.

"Jerk." Shuichi muttered. "Hey! You never even told me why I had to change the color!"

"Don't be stupid. You really can't figure it out?" Shuichi shook his head. "By now the public knows about you and no angel has pink hair or purple eyes, I can tell you that. If they saw you they would know immediately what you are. I just don't want to put up with people's looks and comments."

"What do you mean 'what I am?' And won't they know anyway if I'm with you?"

"I highly doubt the counsel would let anybody know that it's me you're staying with. I can just tell everyone that you are my cousin visiting from out of town." Yuki answered, ignoring Shuichi's first question.

"Fine." Shuichi agreed reluctantly. "I guess I understand even if it seems a little stupid to me. I happen to be proud of 'what I am.' But once we get back can you change my hair and eyes back to normal?"

"Alright, I'll change your hair back to that awful color when we return." Yuki agreed resignedly, doing his best to sound irritated; he did not want Shuichi to know he secretly liked his vibrant pink hair; a fact that confused even himself.

"Ok then! Let's get going!" Shuichi exclaimed, instantly brightening up. "I want to see everything!"

Yuki groaned and muttered "This is going to be a very long day." Wondering for the millionth time why he had agreed to this as he watched Shuichi skip down the hallway. "Hey brat! The exit is the other way."

"…Oh."

**--9 hours later **(I'm lazy, what can I say)

"Wow. This place is amazing!" Shuichi exclaimed as he and Yuki looked out over the city from the hilltop. Shuichi had said he wanted to see what the capital looked like from above at night and Heaven at night happened to be one of Yuki's favorite sights, so he had taken Shuichi to the top of his favorite hill. It was a bit far but from the hill, the celestial glow of the city created a calm and ethereal atmosphere that couldn't be found anywhere else. "There is nothing like this where I'm from." Shuichi said quietly, smiling softly with contentment.

"Of course there isn't." Yuki muttered without thinking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shuichi asked testily, turning away from the view to face Yuki.

Yuki sighed; he had hoped Shuichi would just ignore the accidental comment. But since Shuichi just had to say something, he continued. "Well, why would God banish Lucifer and the rest of them to a life of eternal damnation and then give them beautiful things like this?"

"Why did you say 'them'? Shouldn't I have been included in that sentence?" Shuichi asked softly.

"Well yeah, I just made a mistake I guess." Yuki defended awkwardly, taken aback by Shuichi's question.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you make a mistake?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Why do you always avoid them?"

"I don't avoid them, I just don't see any reason why I should have to answer them."

"Why not?"

"If you ask me why one more time I swear I'm going to give you right back to the counsel and let them kill you."

"Then do it." Shuichi said immediately.

"What?" Yuki exclaimed, looking at Shuichi like he was some sort of deranged psychopath.

"Let the counsel kill me then." Shuichi stated calmly.

Yuki stared at Shuichi, speechless for the first time in his life.

After a few minutes of intense silence, Shuichi grinned up at Yuki. "Admit it! You like me!" He said, grabbing Yuki's and arm and clinging to it.

"That's completely impossible." Yuki said icily, yanking his arm away and causing Shuichi to step away from him. "You're a demon and I'm an angel, we were born to hate each other."

"Says who?"

"That's just the way it is so build a bridge and get over it! Now come on, we're going back."

After a few more moments of silence Shuichi spoke again. "If we were 'born to hate each other,' then why are you being nice to me?"

"Would you prefer me being mean better? Because I could definitely do that. Besides," Yuki muttered to himself, "I'm not being that nice."

"I didn't say that!" Shuichi exclaimed in an offended tone. A few more minutes of silence ensued before Shuichi began talking again. "You know, as beautiful as this place is, I think I like Hell better."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Why would anyone prefer eternal damnation?"

Shuichi rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner. "Can't you get it into your head?! We aren't damned! I don't know what lies your society has created, but Hell is just as beautiful as Heaven is in its own way. But that's not the reason I like it better."

"And I suppose you want me to ask what the real reason is."

"Not if you don't want to know!"

"That's great because I don't!"

Shuichi didn't say anything and the two continued towards the castle in silence with Yuki throwing Shuichi vaguely curious glances every so often. Shuichi did the best he could to ignore them and pretend like he didn't care either way. Finally as they neared the castle Shuichi couldn't take it anymore and burst out," I knew it! You really do want to know!" Yuki stared straight at Shuichi, stunned by the sudden outburst. "But that's to bad because I'm not going to tell you!"

"Shut up brat!" Yuki growled, regaining his composure. "I couldn't care less if you told me or not."

"Whatever you say." Shuichi said, grinning slyly.

Yuki just glared and started to walk faster…until an idea came to him; there was no way he would lose to a brat like this. "Hey Shuichi, what do you think of your current hair color?"

"I hate it! It looks awful on me!" Shuichi complained, immediately distracted by the new subject Yuki had brought up.

"Well if you don't shut up you're going to be stuck with it for the rest of your life."

Shuichi gasped in horror. "You wouldn't!"

"Wanna bet? Ask one more question or say one more annoying comment and I swear your hair will never be pink again. Understand?"

Shuichi opened his mouth to respond, but not wanting to upset Yuki anymore, he closed it and settled for nodding vigorously.

"Good. I'm glad we got that sorted out."


	6. Nasagi Valley Battle

**Thank you everyone who reviewed!!! I love you guys!!**

**Disclaimer:** Same as other chapters.

READ! Background/History: Basically what happened is God kicked Lucifer out of Heaven because he found out Lucifer was gay, which went against the Laws of God. Some centuries later, God left the Kingdom of Heaven to the Angels without any explanation, naming Yuki the one in charge once he turned a certain age. Some of the other angels in the counsel didn't like that and now they want to find some way they can destroy Yuki. 

---------------

Shuichi stared blankly at the ornate bedspread he was lying on and sighed. He had been confined to these rooms for a little over a week now and he was beginning to feel like he was back in his prison cell. The reason he was confined? Simple. Tatsuha.

Shuichi could remember it clearly…

Yuki was out for the day meeting with some advisor or other important person and Shuichi was bored out of his mind. Until Tatsuha showed up along with his 'Great Idea.' Hey Shuichi, wanna play a game with me?" 

"_Hm, I don't know Tats, Yuki said I had to be on my best behavior while he was gone."_

"_I promise everything will look good as new when we're done! Yuki will never know and what Yuki doesn't know can't hurt him_!" Shuichi should have known then that whatever Tatsuha's game was, it was a bad idea. However, Shuichi was so bored it did not take long for him to agree.

After everything had been set up Shuichi glanced over at Tatsuha who was grinning like a mad man. "_Are you sure this is a good idea Tats? We could get into a lot of trouble for this! Especially me!"_

"_Don't worry Shu-chan, no one will ever know it was us."_

They were just about ready to try out their…creation, when a maid who was carrying a tray of dirty dishes down to the kitchen headed for the stairs. The two boys watched in horror as she stepped onto the staircase. The instant she set her foot down onto the top step, the staircase immediately transformed into a giant, spiral slide. A group of about 15 soldiers saw this and ran over to help. However, they too were soon sent sliding down what had previously been a staircase, joining the maid in a massive pool of water Tatsuha and Shuichi had set up at the bottom. It was a funny sight, but Shuichi couldn't help but feel guilty for what he had caused.

"Tatsuha, I feel kind of bad." Shuichi said, stepping out of the room.

"Yeah, me too. But it was still pretty funny."

"Tatsuha. Shuichi." A chilling voice came from behind them. "What exactly are you two doing?" The boys slowly turned around and came face to face with a very frightening, very angry Yuki and another blonde man whom Shuichi did not recognize. Even though the other man was smiling, Shuichi found something about him unnerving.

"We didn't mean to! Honest! We built it for ourselves, we didn't mean for other people to fall down it!" Shuichi tried to explain.

"I really don't care why you made it but you certainly are going to go clean it up and apologize to those people." Yuki said and shoved Tatsuha and Shuichi backwards down the slide.

Once done, Shuichi, dripping wet, had returned to his rooms. There, Yuki had basically put him under house arrest (except it was more like room arrest) and then proceeded to disregard him.

Shuichi rolled off the bed and onto the floor. He couldn't take much more of this. Wasn't a week a really long time for a punishment to last? Running his fingers through his bubblegum pink hair (Yuki had reluctantly turned it back to normal after the tour), he decided that something had to be done. There was no way he could continue living in such a condition. Shuichi made his way to Yuki's study where he knew the man would be reviewing different documents and other dull things like that. Shuichi quietly opened the door and snuck in. Not that he really had to, Yuki had been ignoring him since that incident.

"Yuki?"

No reply.

"Yuki I'm bored."

Still no reply.

"Yuki I'm really starting to get desperate. I think I might be going crazy."

Silence.

Shuichi frowned, trying to come up with a plan of action. After a few moments, something came to him, something that would probably get him in trouble again, but he would do anything for attention right now. Walking over to Yuki he maneuvered his way up onto his lap. Yuki stared at him, confused. Shuichi took advantage of this moment of uncertainty to plant a kiss full on Yuki's lips. After a few seconds Yuki pulled away in shock, staring at the little punk who had the guts to do something like that. The little punk who was now staring at him with an oh so innocent look. Yuki couldn't take it. The brat was to damn cute! Screw God and his stupid laws! He wasn't around anymore anyway! Yuki pulled Shuichi closer and kissed him again, softly.

Shuichi's purple eyes widened in shock. This was the last thing he had expected from Yuki. He had expected to be pushed away and yelled at, he decided this was much better and relaxed into the kiss. When they broke apart Shuichi looked up at Yuki with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Does this mean you like me now?"

"Don't look too far into it brat."

"Aw you're mean!"

"And you're annoying. I think we've been over this before."

"You don't mean that Yuki! I've lived in silence for a _whole week_! How could I have possibly been annoying?"

"First off, that was not a whole week of silence. You spent a majority of it talking to yourself, trying to talk to me, singing your stupid songs, or trying to sneak out."

Shuichi thought for a while. "…Oh yeah…I thought you liked my singing. "

"What makes you think that?"

"Whenever I was singing you never looked irritated like you did when I was talking."

'_Observant little brat.'_ Yuki was saved from responding by a loud banging on the door.

"YUKI! YUKI!!! I KNOW YOU"RE IN THERE!! ANSWER THE DOOR!!!"

"Tatsuha?" Yuki whispered, standing up and dumping Shuichi unceremoniously onto the ground. He went over to the door and pulled it open. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come here unless I invited you."

"This is really, really, really, really important, aniki!" Tatsuha cried desperately, "at least it is to me!"

"Tats are you ok? What happened?" Shuichi asked, running up to his friend and leading him over to the couch.

"There was…a battle…at the place Ryu-chan was." Tatsuha said, trying not to cry.

"Who's Ryu-chan?" Shuichi asked.

"He's my best friend! I couldn't possibly live without him around!" Tatsuha sobbed.

Something in Tatsuha's expression made Shuichi think that this Ryu-chan person might be more to Tatsuha than just his best friend. "How do you know something happened to him? He could be fine!" Shuichi said optimistically.

"Where was the battle?" Yuki asked, not giving Tatsuha any time to respond to Shuichi.

"Nasagi Valley."

"WHAT!" Shuichi yelled. _'…Hiro.'_ He thought as he collapsed onto the couch, violet eyes wide with horror and worry.

-------------------

**So tell me what you think via review, pm, or email. And if anyone here speaks French, the please feel free to review in French, I'm going there this summer and I really, really need to practice. Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**CT**


	7. Giving In

Finally got around to writing this, I wrote it in like two hours, it usually takes me like 5 days,

Thanks to all my reviewers! **Arsenix, Fire Princess Lia, inner evil, gravichick-** it stopped alerting you because I deleted this story for a while. **Chrono-contract** **shipet100, **and **lilgurlanima! **Thank you guys so, so much! I love you all! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

-------------

**False Light**

**Chapter 7**

"Shuichi? What's wrong?" Yuki asked anxiously, sitting down next to the pink haired boy.

"Isn't it obvious. Shuichi must have had a friend there as well." Tatsuha said, rubbing his friends back soothingly. "Right Shuichi?"

Shuichi didn't say anything; he just stood up and slowly made his way out of the room in the direction of his bedroom while Yuki and Tatsuha watched in silence.

"Poor Shu." Tatsuha said. "He looks really upset."

"Yeah…" Yuki replied even though it was clear he wasn't really listening; he was still staring at the door Shuichi had exited through with a worried expression on his face. Yuki was so concentrated that he didn't notice the sly smile Tatsuha was giving him, at least not until he turned back around. Confused by Tatsuha's mischievous grin he glared at him. "What?"

Tatsuha's smile grew. "You like him, don't you. But I guess anyone would. I mean, what's not to like? He's cute, sexy, and a helluva lot more conniving than he seems."

Yuki stared at Tatsuha in disbelief. "You're insane."

"No. I'm right."

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"One, you were worried about him, more worried than you've ever been about anyone else. Two, You didn't even deny it when I said you like him."

"Yes I did!"

"No, all you said was that I was insane."

"Well fine, I'm denying it now. I don't like him. You know I'm just being nice to him because I have to."

"Yuki," Tatsuha said softly, looking at his brother seriously, "Please don't do that to him, don't hurt him."

"I don't see why you should care! It's _my_ business!" Yuki retorted angrily. After calming down, he changed the subject. "Why did you come to _me_ with this problem? It's not like I really care about that idiot friend or yours."

"Because you are the only one I know that can help me find him! Please Yuki! You have to help me!"

Yuki stared at his younger brother; it was rare he ever saw Tatsuha this desperate. Actually, come to think of it, Tatsuha had never been this desperate. Yuki sighed, he had a feeling he was making a mistake. "Alright. I'll do what I can. But I'm not making any promises."

Relief and gratefulness could easily be seen on Tatsuha's face. "Thank you Yuki! You're the best older brother ever!" He exclaimed. He wanted to hug his brother but didn't knowing that it would piss Yuki off and possibly make him retract his promise.

"Yeah whatever, now get out." Yuki said, shoving Tatsuha out the door and slamming it shut. Turning around, he began to walk back to his study but stopped, maybe he should check up on Shuichi. He battled with himself for a while, trying to decide what he should do. Finally, his compassionate side won, as it seemed to be doing more and more often these days.

Yuki walked quietly down the hall, resolving to simply open the door, peek in, and leave. He silently opened the door a crack but swiftly pulled it all the way open when he saw what Shuichi was trying to do. Shuichi was sitting on his bed with a small, serrated knife in his hands attempting to saw off the bracelet that kept his powers in check. Blood dripped down his arm where he had missed the bracelet and cut through his own skin. In his distress, Shuichi hadn't even noticed the blood or the pain. Rushing over, Yuki hastily grabbed the knife away from the younger man.

Shuichi looked up; unaware that someone else had even entered the room. "Yuki?" He whispered in shock.

"Idiot, what are you trying to do? You can't take that off, only I can." Yuki said, trying not to sound overly troubled by Shuichi's actions.

"Then please take it off! I have to go down there! I have to!" Shuichi cried, tears filling his purple orbs as he stretched out his arm towards Yuki.

Yuki ignored Shuichi's pleas. "Come on, " he said, "we need to get these cuts taken care of."

"Cuts?" Shuichi looked down at his wrist, gasping when he saw the crimson liquid seeping out of his arm. "I-I didn't even…" Shuichi trailed off, staring at his arm in shock.

Realizing Shuichi probably would not be able to even stand on his own, much less walk, he lifted the boy into his arms and carried into the bathroom. Grabbing a cloth, he soaked it in some warm water and applied it to Shuichi's arm, working around the bracelet as best he could. Once they were clean, Yuki was relieved to see that they were not deep or life threatening in any way and he set about healing them.

Once done, he looked up at Shuichi, prepared to chastise him for being so careless but stopped at the sight of Shuichi's depressed face. "Shuichi…I'm sorry, but I can't let you go. Please try to understand that."

"No. Why can't you, Yuki?"

"I just can't."

"But _why_? I promise I would come back. Please. _Please_ let me go."

"I can't! Just accept that already! Nothing good would come out of that!"

"For who? Yourself? How can you be so fucking selfish?!" Shuichi yelled, standing up and storming out of the room.

Angered by the remark, Yuki stood up as well and followed Shuichi out. "Me?! _I'm_ being selfish? I'm not the one who just asked someone to betray their entire kingdom just so they could make sure their little boyfriend is ok!"

"Hiro is _not_ my boyfriend? If he was why the Hell would I kiss you?" Shuichi sighed and continued in a gentler tone "…It's just…He's my best friend. He's been my best friend since as long as I can remember. I couldn't live with myself if he died and I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Yuki's glare softened, he was somehow relieved to hear that this 'Hiro' person was not Shuichi's boyfriend. "I might not be ably to let you go down there alone, but I think I can get you down there a different way."

Shuichi's forlorn look instantly brightened. "Really!? How?"

"I'll take you."

"You…will?"

"Unless you don't want to go, I guess that's fine too."

Shuichi shook his head violently. No, no, no Yuki. I want to go. I just can't believe you would do something like this for me."

"Neither can I, brat." Yuki muttered, looking as if he almost regretted what he was doing.

"Thank you!" Shuichi yelled, suddenly throwing his arms around Yuki's neck and hugging him tightly. "Thank you so, so much!"

Yuki froze, unsure of what to do with this rather unexpected display of affection. Finally he managed to untangle himself from Shuichi, smiling lightly. "I guess this means we need to find a new disguise for you."

"Why?"

"Oh come on Shuichi, you know I would never be allowed to take you down there if they knew it was you."

"Why not? Aren't you their prince?"

"…Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can just do whatever I want." Yuki sighed, mistaking Shuichi's thoughtful expression for one of confusion. "I guess you might not understand."

"No, I do. Better than you think." Shuichi said, murmuring the last part to himself. Smiling once more, he looked at Yuki. "Well, can we go?"

-------------

**So…next chapter they go to the battlefield, it will be the first time Yuki's ever been near one. Anyway, read and review please, or else I won't continue! jk. Thanks!**

**Love,**

**CT**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating. I lost all inspiration. That and my computer crashed, deleting all of the new chapters (this is my dad's computer). Anyway, I'll leave these posted in case I ever get the courage or inspiration to come back to them. I'm really very sorry. But please feel free to email me if you want to know the rest of the plot or have anything you want to say. Vive.memor.leti at () gmail . com

Thank you for being such great readers.

Love,

Crimson Tears


	9. Chapter 9

Um hi everyone. I'm sorry for saying I wasn't going to finish. That was a lie. I always finish what I start. Sometimes I just go through phases where I don't want to do anything, they usually don't last quite that long but whatev, I'm back now :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own **

**------------------------------------------------**

Yuki sighed and stared down at the mop of currently blonde hair. Yuki had decided it would be easiest for Shuichi to pose as Yuki's personal guard. He realized now that it probably wasn't the best idea. Shuichi just looked so cute and harmless not tough and intimidating like he should. Well, whatever. Hopefully no one would notice…or remember that he didn't even have a personal guard.

"Hey Yuki, are you ok? You seem kind of out it right now." Shuichi asked, looking up at Yuki with a concerned expression.

Yuki nodded his head, "I'm fine brat. Come on, we need to get to the portal."

The two soon arrived at a large stone archway full of swirling blue-grey mist that stood on top of a small grassy knoll, the base of which was surrounded by guards placed at regular intervals. Yuki would never admit it, but he had no idea what to do. He had never actually used this thing before. He decided to simply ignore the guards and continue straight to the portal. This would have worked if the guards had simply ignored him. However…

"Sir, I must ask you not to proceed any farther. No one is allowed through the portal at this time." The guard said, stepping into Yuki's path.

Yuki glared down at the man, watching as his courage began to waver. "Do you know who I am?"

Sentry looked at Yuki carefully. Suddenly everything seemed to click in his mind. "I apologize you Highness. I didn't recognize you." He said, bowing his head and stepping out of the way.

"I'll let this pass so long as my friend and I can continue through the portal."

"Of course." The guard complied.

Yuki smirked; he loved how easily people bent to his will. He started walking past the still frightened guard when a thought hit him. "One more thing." He said without turning around. "Don't tell anyone we came through here."

"Understood, your highness."

Yuki didn't say anything more as he led Shuichi, who was staring in awe at Yuki, the rest of the way up the hill. When they reached the summit Yuki spun around to face Shuichi. He had seen Shuichi's expression out of the corner of his eye and it made him very uncomfortable. "What are you staring at me for brat?"

"I'm sorry! That was so cool though! I wish I could have that kind of demeanor."

"You don't have to apologize for everything. And since when do you know a big word like 'demeanor'?"

"I know lots of big words. Like 'prestidigitation'."

"Oh? And what exactly does that mean?"

"…"

"I thought so. Now shut up and give me your hand."

"Aw! Yuki wants to hold my hand!"

"Not true. I just don't want us getting separated. This way, even if we end up in the wrong spot we won't be alone."

"What do you mean 'end up in the wrong spot'? Yuki? You do know what you're doing…don't you?"

"Umm…I think I read about this in a book one time." He said, not taking his eyes off the swirling mist in front of him. "But that might have been fictional. I don't remember any more."

"What?!" Shuichi shouted in horror. "Yuki are you cra-"

"Ok! Let's go!" Yuki exclaimed as he grabbed a terrified Shuichi and jumped into the portal.

-- -- -- --

"Did we make it?" Yuki asked, looking around at the new scenery. "I don't see a battlefield anywhere." He turned around when there was no reply. "Shuichi? Are you ok?" Shuichi was sitting on a rock, staring down at the bracelet on his arm with a confused expression.

"…It's nothing." Shuichi said, looking up from his arm. "Anyway, you're facing the wrong direction. Nasagi Valley is behind you."

"Oh. Right." Yuki said and proceeded to walk down the hill toward the valley. Shuichi, on the other hand, stood up slowly, gazing down at the bangle once again. During their brief trip through dimensions, a sharp pain had shot seemingly from the bracelet into his arm and through his body. Now, as he examined it closer, he could see a tiny fissure that covered nearly the entire width. Maybe, just maybe, he could use a little magic now. Concentrating intently, he focused a bit of power into his hand, forming it to his will. Cautiously he opened his eyes, grinning when he saw the small, blue flame dancing in his palm.

"Shuichi! Are you coming?" Shuichi looked up quickly, smothering the tiny flame in his fist and hoping Yuki hadn't noticed it.

"Yeah…you go on ahead! I'll catch up in a second." After a brief pause from an obviously suspicious Yuki, Shuichi added, "I'll be there in two minutes, ok?"

"Fine, but if you aren't down here in two minutes we're going back with or without finding Ryuichi and your friend."

"Got it!" Shuichi yelled down the hill before closing his eyes once again and focusing on the tiny bit of power inside of him. When they were younger, Shuichi and Hiro had formed a connection with each other so that they would always know where the other one was. Searching for the thread the tied the two of them together, Shuichi found it and mentally followed it, praying that there would be life on the other end. Finally, Shuichi felt the life force of his friend. However it was weak, barely even there.

Shuichi's eyes flew open and he raced down the hill in the direction Yuki had gone. "YUKI! YUKI!" Shuichi yelled when he finally caught sight of the golden-haired angel. "WE NEED TO GO! FAST!" He shouted, nearly taking Yuki out as he tried to slow down from his downhill sprint.

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

"I think Hiro's hurt! He could even be _Dying!!_ We have to go help him! You can fly can't you?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Then let's go! Hurry!" Shuichi implored, pulling Yuki in the direction he knew Hiro was in.

"Hold on." Yuki said suddenly stopping, "How do you know your friend is hurt? How do I know you aren't tricking me?"

Shuichi turned to Yuki, his eyes filling with tears, "Please Yuki, just trust me. I'll tell you later, I promise! But can we please just go!" Shuichi pleaded desperately.

One look at Shuichi's tearful and anxious expression and Yuki knew there was no way he could deny him anything. "Alright. Climb onto my back." Shuichi quickly complied and soon the two of them were on their way.

------------ earlier

Lord Hayate wandered aimlessly through the town, for the past few years he had been trying to find something, some piece of information, that could bring down the future ruler Eiri Uesegi. So far nothing, not one speck of dirt, had been found. Glancing up, he noticed two blond haired people walking rather quickly and purposefully through the streets. After watching them for a few seconds he realized that one of them, the taller one, was none other than the Prince himself. He peered closer, his eyes widened in shock as he recognized the other as being that stupid demon brat Prince Uesegi had saved, seemingly spontaneously.

Intrigued, Hayate tailed them through the town and up to the cross-dimensional portal. He watched them argue with the sentry briefly before climbing the hill and vanishing. After waiting a few minutes just to be safe, he walked up the hill, flashing his authorization badge at the sentry as he passed. However, when Lord Hayate got to the top of the hill, he realized that he had no idea where Prince Uesegi and the demon had gone. Racking his brain for any possibility, he finally remembered Prince Uesegi's many inquiries on the recent Nasaki Valley battle. Having his location set, Lord Hayate stepped into the portal.

------------------------------------------------------

**Well there's that.**

The next chapter of '3 Years' should be by the end of this weekend, I just have one more scene left to write in it.

Love,

CT


	10. Chapter 10

Violet eyes scoured the landscape that was passing beneath him

I have NOT abandoned this story. I just took a while for inspiration to come.

I'd like to thank: **maria, chrono-contrac, secret25, Stoic-Genius, too lazyto log in, fahaar, Sakura999, gravichick, **and** michelle** for reviewing. You guys are great!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Gravitation!

--xXx--

Violet eyes scoured the landscape that was passing beneath him. He knew his friend was somewhere around this area but…"There! Yuki he's down there by that clump of trees!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!"

The second his feet touched the ground Shuichi was off, sprinting in the direction of his friend, almost missing him in his haste. His eyes opened wide in horror as he took in the damage to his friends body, amazed that the other boy could even breathe.

"YUKI!! Yuki get over here!" He shouted franticly, never once taking his eyes away from his friend lest something should happen while Shuichi wasn't watching. "I need help!"

"I'm right here calm down." Came an irritated voice from behind him. Yuki was becoming a little annoyed with Shuichi's never ending commands, why he still listened to them was a mystery.

"How can I possibly be calm?!" Shuichi cried in outrage and frustration. "Just look at him."

Yuki looked past his companion to the seemingly lifeless form that lay in the dirt behind Shuichi. He had to admit, the boy's injuries looked pretty painful. Several deep looking gashes covered the boy's body and a darkened patch of dirt behind the brunette's head made Yuki think that he had been injured in the back of the head. "Um are you sure he's alive?" Yuki asked slowly, trying to avoid offending Shuichi.

"I'm one hundred percent sure! Please! You have to help him!"

Yuki stared at Shuichi in disbelief. "ME?! How can _I_ do anything to help?! I haven't had any training in medicine whatsoever! No. I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"Come on Yuki!" Shuichi cried desperately. "If we don't do anything he'll die! Please try to do something!"

"Even if I could help him, we should I? In case you've forgotten he's a demon, angels kill demons and vice versa. He wouldn't help me so why should I help him?"

Yuki's response shocked Shuichi. He felt tears of despair and hate burn his eyes. Shuichi looked back to Hiro whose image blurred behind the unshed tears. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Shuichi looked back at Yuki, his expression full of hate and determination; there was no way he was going to stand by and let his best friend die. "Fine Yuki. If you won't help him, I will." He spoke softly but the tone of his voice hinted that any interruptions would not be tolerated.

What happened next could only be described

Shuichi walked over and knelt in the blood-soaked dirt next to the unconscious form of his best friend. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and placed his hands over his friends unmoving body.

Shuichi gathered all the power he could muster, which wasn't much due to the remaining power of the bracelet Yuki had put on him, and focused it onto his friend but to no avail. The strength of the bracelet was still too much for Shuichi to handle. Still, there was no way in heaven or hell that he would give up. Gritting his teeth, Shuichi made one final attempt to break the bracelet and save Hiro's life.

Suddenly Shuichi felt a sharp mind-numbing pain come from somewhere around his upper back as the confining bracelet was finally destroyed. He sensed all of his powers come rushing back to him and then, nothing.

--xXx--

Yuki paced the length of his 'room' restlessly. Shuichi had been unconscious for three days now and he was starting to worry-not only for Shuichi but about how he was going to explain his prolonged, unplanned absence from Heaven to the people. Yuki shook his head; those really were the least of his problems. Shortly after Shuichi collapsed, his friend, Hiro, had woken up completely healed; it was as if he hadn't even been injured in the first place. He had insisted that Shuichi be taken back to the demons' camp to be treated and recover. It hadn't taken much for Yuki to agree, after all, how would he explain any of this to the medics in Heaven? Or convince one to help him for that matter.

There was one more thing that was bothering Yuki, something he loathed to think about involving Shuichi and what exactly had happened to him in the plains. Yuki was one hundred and ten percent positive that demons did NOT have white feathery wings theirs were supposed to be black and leathery, like a bats. Shuichi's wings had been a pure, almost iridescent white.

Before Yuki could delve any further into his thoughts, the flap of his tent was thrust open and Hiro entered.

"I thought you might want to know, Shuichi is awake."

Yuki looked up unsure of what he should do. "Can…I see him?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course. Oddly enough he's been asking for you." Hiro replied, obviously confused by his friends actions. "Follow me."

Yuki followed Hiro out of the tent and through the makeshift camp. They passed by groups of soldiers joking, laughing, ant telling stories around multiple campfires. For a second Yuki could have sworn one of the men was Ryuichi but Hiro was walking to quickly for Yuki to stop and check. Besides, what would Ryuichi be doing in this place anyway?

--xXx--

Shuichi had just finished getting dressed when Hiro and Yuki entered and was sitting at a desk studying something on a piece of paper in front of him. His hair and eyes had returned to their normal colors, much to Shuichi's relief, when he had somehow managed to break the power of the bracelet.

"Shuichi! What are you doing? You're still supposed to be resting." Hiro chided sternly. After hearing his friend Shuichi stood up ant turned around, smiling nervously ate both of them.

"Sorry Hiro, but I have to go. I promised Yuki I would return with him. I told you that."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you meant so soon. Are you even feeling well enough to go?"

"Actually I feel great, I guess getting all my magic back must have done more good than I thought." Shuichi said, laughing awkwardly.

"About that Shuichi – " Yuki began but was quickly cut off by Shuichi, obviously the kid didn't want to discuss the subject any further.

"Oh Yuki! Remember that other guy we came down here to find? You know, Tatsuha's friend?"

"Ryuichi Sakuma, what about him?"

"He's here! In the camp! Apparently they got Ryuichi mixed up with me during one of the battles and kidnapped him!"

Yuki stared at Shuichi and raised one eyebrow at his choice of words. "They…kidnapped him?

Shuichi gave an exasperated sigh. "You know what I mean, Yuki. Honestly, why do you insist on pointing out all of my mistakes?"

Yuki bit back a sarcastic remark, now was probably not the best time to be pissing anyone off. "Well, where is he and how exactly did they get the two of you mixed up? I mean besides the fact that both of you are complete idiots…" Yuki looked up just in time to be able to dodge a large brass candleholder that Shuichi had aimed at his head.

After a short glaring contest between Shuichi and Yuki, Shuichi turned to his friend, who had been watching the encounter with interest, and requested that he find Ryuichi and bring him to the tent. Hiro complied, bowing slightly to Shuichi as he left; something that Yuki found very intriguing.

"So are you really going to come back with me?" Yuki asked, seating himself on the edge of Shuichi's bed.

"Of course I am. I promised, didn't I?"

"You did, but it would be very simple for you t o just kill me now and stay here with your friends."

Shuichi grinned at Yuki. "Hiro said the exact same thing."

"So why don't you?" Yuki asked, a little surprised at himself seeing as he rarely asked this many questions.

"Why?" Shuichi repeated, pretending to think. "Because I love Yuki so much!" Shuichi shouted with a smile, latching his arms around Yuki's neck and knocking him backwards onto the bed.

Once over the initial shock of being tackled, Yuki pushed himself up with Shuichi still clinging to him. Try as he might, Yuki couldn't keep a small smile from gracing his lips. It had only been three days and yet without Shuichi around Yuki's life had seemed so dull and pointless. As much as he hated to admit it, Yuki could no longer imagine a life without his brat.

--xXx--

Read and review! I promise I'll update quicker this time!


	11. Chapter 11

As far as Shuichi could tell, the easiest way to leave the camp would be under cover of darkness

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! The positive feedback is so incredibly inspiring! You guys rock! I love you!!

Booklover47892-the song in chapter 1 is 'chasing cars' by Snow Patrol.

Chochowilliams-I've never heard of that series, but it sounds like something I would like!

Disclaimer: …I don't own, now stop reminding me!

A/N: I apologize for any errors in this, I kind of just wanted to get out so didn't really revise. So if you notice any, please don't hesitate to tell me. …perhaps I should just get a beta reader, that would make it easier! Anyway…

--xXx--

As far as Shuichi could tell, the easiest way to leave the camp would be under cover of darkness. Why? Because it's the most exhilarating option of course. --At least that's what he told Yuki. To be perfectly honest he knew that if he left during the day the camp would go crazy! Although few people knew that Shuichi had returned (thanks to Hiro) someone leaked out that Shuichi was here but might leave again and now everyone was talking about it (whether or not they actually believed it was another thing since not many people had actually _seen_ Shuichi). –Confused? Don't worry, not an important paragraph :D-

"Shuichi are you positive you'll be ok?"

Shuichi gave an exasperated sigh. At first it had been sweet and touching the way everyone was so concerned for him and tried to convince him to stay but now it was just plain annoying. Nevertheless he turned and smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way at his best friend. "For the last time Hiro, I will be fine. Yuki's a good person."

"I know. It's not that I doubt you, it's just that we've only had you back for three days, two of which you were asleep! It was hard enough when Lucifer disappeared but then you were captured – This place was in chaos! You have no idea how hard it's been for me to keep the men from making you stay here by force."

Shuichi gave Hiro a real smile and hugged him. "Which is why I'm glad I have you."

Hiro smiled briefly in return. "Shuichi are you sure you can't stay longer? Maybe visit Hell for a little bit?"

"Sorry. But I think Yuki needs to get back. But I promise I'll come back soon and visit everyone."

"How can you be sure about that, Shu?"

Shuichi grinned, "Just a feeling! I should probably get going now, I think Yuki's ready to go."

"Alright." Hiro said in a resigned manner. "There's just one more thing. Do you think that Yuki knows who you are now?"

"No I don't think so." Although Shuichi said that, Hiro could see that he didn't really believe it and that it scared his pink-haired friend.

Hiro opened his mouth to say something but immediately shut it; arguing with Shuichi was pointless, when he made up his mind nothing could sway him. Besides Shuichi was already making his way through the shadows over to where Yuki and Ryuichi were waiting.

"Remind me again why we have to leave in the middle of the night." Yuki whispered irately to Shuichi as soon as he came within earshot.

"I told you, it's funner this way!" Shuichi responded with a mischievous smile.

"I agree with Shu-chan!" Ryuichi chimed in, using the nickname he had given Shuichi when they first met; the two had taken an immediate liking to each other and had become fast friends, "It's funner leaving undercover. It's like we're spies or something!" His eyes glistening with excitement as he said this.

"Yeah!! Let's be spies Ryu-chan!"

"Ok, ok! Enough. First of all it's "more fun" not "funner" even if you act like idiots it doesn't mean you have to speak like one. Now, be spies if you must but can we _please_ get moving?" Yuki interjected before the two could get even more involved with the spy planning.

"Alright, alright." Shuichi pouted, giving Yuki a fake glare. "We can go. But let me say good-bye to Hiro first!"

"Shuichi didn't you just do that?"

"No." Shuichi stated simply and walked off to where Hiro stood. The two Demons conversed for a while until finally Shuichi threw his arms around Hiro. Yuki stared at this unexpected display. He frowned, for whatever reason the sight pissed him off. Turning away he looked back at Ryuichi who was staring up at him with interest.

"What do you want?"

"Ne, does Yuki-san like Shu-chan?" Yuki blinked in surprise. For appearing to be such an idiot he was pretty perceptive. Wait. Perceptive? Meaning to say he agreed with Ryuichi. No, no. That was wrong because he didn't like Shuichi. Yuki looked back at Ryuichi who was staring at him expectantly and Yuki realized he hadn't answered. "Don't be stupid. Of course I don't. Now Ryuichi," Yuki said, swiftly changing the subject. "When we get back I want you to go find Tatsuha straight away, don't let anyone

"Oh… "

"Ok, ready to go?" Shuichi asked with a smile as he made his way back over to where Yuki and Ryuichi were waiting. With nothing else to do, the three took off, Yuki lost in thought, Ryuichi rambling on incoherently, and Shuichi also consumed in silence.

It was only after they had made it safely back through the portal that Yuki realized how quiet his pink-haired charge had been during the trip. He glanced over at Shuichi and was about to inquire into his well being but stopped, why should he care? In all likeliness this creepy depression was the result of leaving his friends again and Shuichi would be back to normal in a day or so.

Yuki shifted his attention to his other companion; he had been thinking of ways to explain his abrupt disappearance to the counsel and decided that it would be best if they didn't know the truth about where he had gone. Therefore, Ryuichi would have to hide somewhere for a while until his return could be explained which basically meant making him stay with Tatsuha for a couple weeks…but how to get Ryuichi to stay quiet while going through the castle?

"Shuichi come here I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to get Ryuichi to do something."

Shuichi smirked, "Aw can Yuki not do it himself?"

Yuki glared at Shuichi (even though he was quite happy to see him back to his usual self) "I just need you to convince Ryuichi that we have to get to Tatsuha's room without anyone seeing him."

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "That's it? That's easy!" He started to walk over to Ryuichi but stopped and strode back to Yuki. "Hey Yuki. What precisely do I get out of this?"

"How about your life." Yuki growled, upset that he was actually going to have to negotiate with the little brat.

"Hmm you wouldn't kill me Yuki. How about…" Shuichi began thoughtfully, "If I succeed you have to give me a kiss."

"…No."

"Fine. Then I won't help. But oh my how are you going to explain this to your little counsel."

Yuki stared in shock at Shuichi, for the life of him he could not figure out how Shuichi had thought to say something so…Yuki. "Alright. You win. I'll give you a kiss but only if we make it there without anyone, and I mean _anyone_ seeing Ryuichi." Yuki spat.

Shuichi smirked once more and sauntered back over to Ryuichi.

Yuki couldn't quite make out what exactly Shuichi had said, but whatever it was it worked, soon enough they were standing right outside of Tatsuha's door. Yuki motioned for Shuichi and Ryuichi to be quiet and rapped softly. A minute later the door was pulled open slightly and Yuki could see the black hair and sleepy eyes of his brother.

"Tatsuha I– "

"TATSUHA!!" Ryuichi practically broke down the door as he pounced on the dark haired boy sending both of them crashing into the ground.

"Ryu-chan?" Tatsuha questioned in disbelief. "RYU-CHAN it _is_ you!!"

"Will you two shut up! Do you want to wake the entire castle up?"

The two sobered down a little and gave Yuki their attention. "Tatsuha I need you to let Ryuichi stay here for a while, don't let anyone else know that he's here alright?"

"Sure thing, bro." Tatsuha said, still smiling at the fact that Ryuichi had come back safely.

"Thanks." Yuki said and walked out the door, suddenly feeling very tired. They had just made it back to Yuki's room when Shuichi turned to Yuki, "You owe me a kiss."

"…Fine." Yuki said, leaning in to give Shuichi a kiss.

"Not now!" Shuichi exclaimed, pushing Yuki away. "You're all dirty and gross, that's not romantic at all."

"Yuki blinked. Romantic? Who said anything about it being romantic? "Whatever I'm going to bed."

--Two Days Later--

Yuki looked up from his paperwork and over to where Shuichi was sprawled out on the couch. It had been two days and Shuichi had not brought up the kiss subject again, not that Yuki was upset or anything, he just found it odd that Shuichi dropped it that quickly.

Up until a few hours ago Yuki had been busy giving the counsel excuses for his mysterious three-day absence. He had managed to convince them that he had simply taken a trip to the country and forgotten to let any one know. The members of the counsel had been very skeptical about Yuki's story—at least they were until Tohma said he believed Yuki's story. Now the problem currently occupying Yuki's mind – other than the kiss thing – was the look on Lord Hayate's face during the whole meeting. In place of his usual pissed off expression was a smug smirk which left a very foreboding feeling in Yuki's gut…

--xXx--

Well that took longer than expected to write, oh well, I hope you guys liked it, I'm not really sure when the next chapter will be out…we'll see.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys

Thanks to everyone who reviewed- kisa sorry I didn't tell you it was posted here, but I was revising all the chapters for the other sight so…

Disclaimer: no own gravitation.

--xXx--

Yuki sat at his desk, completely entranced by the most recent proposal for the new fountain in the town square– or at least that's what it looked like. No matter how he tried to make himself focus his mind kept wandering back to one thing, more like one person, actually. Thoughts of the day on the plains relentlessly besieged Yuki's mind. He had been going over theory after theory, trying to figure out what exactly had happened and just who or what Shuichi was—it was perfectly clear that Shuichi was no ordinary demon. Not just because of the power he had shown, but because he had broken the bracelet, a feat that was said to be impossible. And this was not the only problem Yuki had in regards to Shuichi. Since the day they had returned, Shuichi had become unnaturally quiet, even by Yuki's standards. A fact Yuki found obnoxiously unnerving and even a little worrisome. True whenever Yuki engaged him in conversation, the smaller man quickly became as chipper as usual but beyond that his mood seemed distressed, nervous almost. Possibly the most annoying part about the whole situation was how Shuichi would jump whenever Yuki started talking to him. It was quite obvious that there was something the cute little demon was hiding and Yuki was suddenly determined to find out what it was.

Setting down the papers he had been gazing mindlessly at he called for Shuichi to come into his study. When Shuichi walked in Yuki groaned inwardly; the boy looked like he was ready to bolt. "Shuichi sit down, we need to talk." Shuichi flinched but otherwise didn't move; Yuki couldn't even tell if he was breathing. It seemed to Yuki that Shuichi couldn't decide between obeying the older man or executing a quick escape through the still-open door. Yuki gave an annoyed sigh and pushed his chair away from his desk. "Come on brat." He muttered as he dragged Shuichi out of the study into the friendlier atmosphere of his sitting room. "So speak." Yuki said, pushing Shuichi down onto a comfy white couch and then sitting down next to him.

It seemed to take a minute for Shuichi to find his voice. "About what?" He asked finally in a seemingly innocent tone, though it was easy to hear his distress behind the words.

"Shuichi knock it off." Yuki said seriously. "You are going to tell me what the hell happened on the plains and why you've been acting so weird since we got back."

When Shuichi made no motion to respond Yuki tried a different tactic. Yuki took one of Shuichi's hands in his, rubbing circles on it reassuringly and, keeping his tone soft, tried to convince Shuichi to share. "Come on Shu, it's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything. Please just tell me what happened. Or at least let me ask some questions."

Shuichi's tense body didn't relax as much as Yuki had hoped, but nevertheless Shuichi nodded his consent for Yuki ask questions (at least Yuki assumed that was what he meant).

"So you could start by telling me how you managed to break such a powerful bracelet." Yuki prompted making sure to keep his voice as calm and relaxed as possible so as not to frighten the already nervous boy.

"It was nothing special really. It cracked when we went through that portal thing and then I guess in my haste to save Hiro I just broke it. I don't really know how exactly I did it. I just…did it." Shuichi said quietly, looking up at Yuki to make sure he believed him.

"Alright." The answer hadn't been as exiting as Yuki had hoped, but it seemed plausible enough so he let it slide. Besides his next question wouldn't be as easy to get around. …At least "What about your wings? They're pure white. Everyone knows that only angels can have wings that color, and even here it's rare."

"Well obviously angels aren't the only ones." Shuichi said indignantly, pouting a little as if he had been offended.

"Shuichi don't try to fool me with that." Yuki said, his voice becoming harsher. "I wasn't born yesterday, I'm not an idiot. Are you even really a demon? Or are you actually an angel?"

"What's it to you?" Shuichi exclaimed, getting equally upset and pulling his hand out of Yuki's, which surprised Yuki since he had forgotten it was there.

"Then you don't deny it."

"Even if I was an angel, which I most certainly am not, I would probably still be supporting Hell. You angels think you are so wonderful! Ridding the world of evil! When in fact all you are doing is adding to it. You say 'love thy enemy' then turn around and murder your own!"

"Don't get self-righteous with me! You and the rest of your kind are just as guilty! You kill us! So how does that make you any better?"

"Because we don't want to." Shuichi said seriously. "We only kill because if we didn't you would try to annihilate our entire existence."

"And what would be so bad about that?" Yuki spat before he could really think about what he was saying. Almost immediately he regretted it. Shuichi's face went from shock to hurt to pure anger and before he knew it, the right side of Yuki's face was burning where Shuichi's palm had collided with it.

The two sat in silence for a minute, each thinking about what had just happened with regret.

"Shuichi…I'm sorry. That was out of place." Yuki murmured softly, surprised he could even bring himself to apologize to someone.

"It's fine Yuki. It is, after all, what you believe." Shuichi said, smiling sadly at him.

Yuki shook his head. "No it isn't. At least not anymore." That said, Yuki leaned over, closing the gap between the two, and placed a soft kiss on a still very shocked Shuichi's lips. "I want you to be able to trust me Shuichi. I don't want you to be afraid." Yuki whispered into Shuichi's ear. There was no spoken response but Yuki could feel Shuichi's hair tickling his face and neck as he nodded his head.

"Do you really want to know?" Shuichi asked quietly as he reluctantly pulled away from Yuki so he could look him in the eyes. Yuki nodded his head, scared he would say something that might make Shuichi change his mind.

Shuichi sighed, "Very well then. Did you by chance notice that everyone in the camp treated me with a certain degree of respect?" Shuichi asked, fiddling with the golden tassel of the couch pillow.

Yuki nodded his head, felling a little apprehensive as to where this was going. "Yes I noticed."

"Well that's because I'm their…" Shuichi paused, searching for the right words.

"You're their what?" Yuki prompted, eager to kill the mystery.

"I'm their…leader…of sorts." Shuichi finished lamely, looking to see if Yuki had caught his drift.

"You mean you're like their general?" Apparently he hadn't.

"No…more like their prince."

There was no way Yuki could keep the shock from showing on his face. Although he had suspected that Shuichi was someone important, this was just too much. Yuki suddenly realized that Shuichi was waiting very nervously for Yuki's response. He wanted to say something that would calm the young demon but try as he might nothing came to mind.

"I'm sorry Shuichi, but I need some time to think about this." The hurt that was reflected in Shuichi's eyes as he said that overwhelmed Yuki to the point that he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the pink haired boy and kiss him until all traces of doubt and sadness had vanished, and he almost did just that. However, something stopped him. It was as if the old, demon-hating Yuki had taken control at the most inopportune moment and there was nothing Yuki could do.

Taking Yuki's lack of further acknowledgment as a sign that he no longer wanted to see Shuichi, the demon made an escape.

"I'm going to my room then…You can come find me when…or if you want to talk."

As he watched Shuichi wander towards his room, the full effect of what had just happened hit him and he suddenly felt like he needed to get out, deciding that a walk in the palace garden would be the perfect way to help calm him down. However, when Yuki pulled open the main door to his chambers, he found himself face to face with none other than Lord Hayate.

Recovering from his rather unpleasant shock, Yuki cleared his throat. "Lord Hayate, how may I be of assistance?" He asked smoothly.

"Actually, dear Prince, I was hoping I could be of assistance to you." Hayate replied with a smile that sent shivers down Yuki's spine. "May I?" He asked, motioning to Yuki's rooms. Reluctantly, Yuki moved aside to let the other man through, but not before glancing down the hallway to make sure Shuichi had now been disturbed. When he was satisfied that the boy was oblivious to Lord Hayate's presence, Yuki led him into his study.

"What is it?" Yuki asked bluntly, not even bothering to go through the normal pleasantries or offer any refreshments.

"Well first off I believe a congratulations is in order, you actually managed to get the information."

Yuki gave Hayate a searching look, trying to learn the game he was playing. "What do you mean?" Yuki asked finally, figuring it was a safe question.

"Thanks to you we now know the true identity of the demon; who would have guessed a little brat like that was their prince?" Lord Hayate said smoothly, "and as an added bonus we also have the location of their main camp."

"How do you know this?" Yuki asked in shock.

"You showed us, of course." Hayate replied with another bone-chilling smile.

"I have no recollection of that."

"Of course you wouldn't. You see there were some in the counsel that did not believe that you would follow through with the plan and therefore decided it was in everyone's best interests to keep a close eye on you."

"I was followed?" Yuki whispered, feeling a little nauseated.

"You seem upset, Prince. Have you really become so attached to the demon that you don't want to let him die?"

Yuki flinched at the word 'attached', there was no way he could let this man now how much he care for Shuichi. "Don't be stupid! You know how much I hate demons. And why would I not follow through? This was _my_ plan!"

"Good. I'm glad you see it that way. Now you've done your part, leave the rest to me." Lord Hayate stood up and turned towards the door.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

Lord Hayate turned back to look at Yuki. "I'm going to arrest him of course."

"NO!…I mean why not just let him stay here until this time comes? He trusts me so it's not like he'll go anywhere."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Prince." He said, pulling the door open to reveal a very shocked, hurt, and scared Shuichi."

"Fuck."

--xXx--

YAY! Finally chapter 12!! …So tell me what you thought a.k.a review s'il-te-plait.


End file.
